El aire contaminado del Crepúsculo
by Melysa Cullen
Summary: Bella, es una vampiresa, junto a su familia, se mudan a Forks. Lo que no saben es que hay ya hay vampiros, y no solo los Cullen, sino que también los Denail. Bella,se enamora de Edward...Pero, Tanya, no se quedara con los brazos cruzados... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

El aire contaminado del Crepúsculo

_Capitulo 1._

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y la familia de Isabella, y algún personaje por algún lado… aun que es crepúsculo pero al revés…Pero lo que les pasa a mis locos personajes, es mío…

* * *

**

Me encontraba en el coche, camino de mi nuevo hogar, Forks, tenía pinta de lugar aburrido, monótono…Pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y digamos que…no soy como los demás…

Bueno…ni tan solo en mi vida humana, (Si, no soy humana) fui lo que se dice ''normalita''

¿Alguna de las cosas, por las que no era normal?

Puedo oler la sangre.

Mi vida está plagada de seres míticos, ahora soy uno de ellos…

Vale, no soy humana, soy vampira, si, si… ¡De esos que chupan la sangre! Pero, tranquilo amigo, que yo solo bebo de animales…

Aun que claro…algún humano muy apetecible no se me escapó….Pero eso que quede entre tu, y yo.

Bueno, a lo que iba, me encuentro camino de Forks con mi familia.

¿Los vampiros tienen familia?

Si, ya no son lo que eran…

Mi familia se compone de 5 personas.

Yo

Un adorable y cansino ah, se me olvida, chivato hermano llamado Diego, aun así le quiero…

Mi enamoradiza madre, Jade.

Mi fuerte papa Lían.

Una hermana que adoro, que es como una princesita de cuento, Judith.

I mis mejores amigas, se volverán a unir a nuestro clan.

Una de ellas es Vanessa

I mi otra mejor amiga, Irene.

Bueno, empecemos pos las descripciones.

Yo…bueno, no mejor yo no, empecemos por Diego.

Bueno, el loco de mi hermano, es alto, musculoso, su cabello es cortito, de color negro como carbón. Sus ojos, en su vida humana fueron verdes, ahora son como todos los vampiros vegetarianos…

Es mi hermanito, lo adoro de veras, pero es un chivato…Hay, tete, si no fueses chivato… Es chistoso, no es para nada tímido, y aun que no nos guste llamar la atención…Bueno si nos gusta llamarla, el es en poco tiempo, el más popular del instituto, ya que es la caña…

Ahora es el turno de mi mama, Jade.

Jade, es alta, delgada, su cabello, al igual que diego, es negro. Sus ojos en la vida humana, fueron marrones.

Ella es muy supersticiosa, cree en los fantasmas y espíritus, cualquiera diría que está loca, pero se equivocan, ella no es una de esas locas... que están obsesionadas con eso…Ella es muy mimosa con todos, nos tiene a diego y a mí, demasiado mimados para ser normales…Nos ama con locura, y si nos quieren separar de su lado, se convierte en un león.

Ahora, la primera persona más importante de mi vida, Lían, mi padre y creador.

Yo soy hija biológica de él, si, fue mi padre, un día le convirtieron, y como mi madre se había ido, y yo estaba muy enferma, el me convirtió, y desde entonces, hemos sido inseparables.

Es algo estricto con migo, y mis normas, pero aun así, lo adoro.

Le toco a mi hermana…

Judith, era hija única, y estaba huérfana, su padre la abandono, y su madre desapareció un día lluvioso.

Ella es bajita, delgada, su cabello color caramelo, sus ojos en su vida humana, fueron verdes azulados.

Adoro a mi hermanita, porque ella es la que más sufrió, en su vida humana. Es algo encaprichada, pero es porque en su vida humana, no tuvo una infancia normal, y eso la marco.

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo entusiasmada mi madre.

-¡Qué bien mama! Aquí podremos cazar muy bien.- Dijo Judith.

-¡Wiki, wiki!- Diego, no quería mudarse, como yo.

-Diego, Isabella.- Oh…Oh….Si me llaman por mi nombre…-Se que no les gusta, pero, nos quedaremos aquí, ¿Entendieron?- A esto me refería con estricto…Eh, papa…

-Si señor.- Dijo Diego, me miro a mi, y hice un saludo militar.

Bajamos del coche, respirando el aire del bosque…

-¿Esto es cosa mía, o vuele a vampiro?- Pregunto Diego.

Oleré mejor el aire, y era verdad.

-Ag…- Me queje.-Huele a vampiro…-

-Of…No quiero vecinos…- Se quejo Judith.

-Bueno, mis amores, dejen de quejarse.- Nos regaño nuestra madre.

-¡A tus ordenes, sargenta Jade!- Dije, volviendo a hacer el saludo militar.

-Bella…- Me miro mi padre.

-Vale…-

Judith corrió hacia mí, y me abrazo.

-Bella… ¿Vendrán tus amigas a vernos?-

Lo bueno de Vanessa e Irene, es que eran buenas personas, y todos los de mi familia las adoraban.

La que primero conocí fue a Irene, la encontré, moribunda, en una esquina, desangrándose.

_Me explico, con mucho dolor en la voz, que su marido, Alexander, le había dado una paliza, por según el ''Serle infiel''._

_En ese momento pensé, '' ¿Por qué no salvar la vida de otros, cuando a mi me habían salvado?''_

_Entonces, con su permiso, la mordí._

No nos costó mucho domar a Irene, pensaba como yo, que no había que matar a los humanos, cuando nosotras habíamos sido humanas.

Irene, es muy hermosa. Su cabello, rubio natural, no era muy largo, le llegaba casi arriba de sus pechos, era delgada, con bastantes curvas, muy marcadas.

Lo que más me gustaba, es que era, muchas veces, muy apasionada, algunas competitiva, a veces malvada…Era muy divertido…

_A Vanessa, la conocí con 14 años, le cogí mucho cariño, ya que sus padres, eran adictos a las drogas, y algunas veces, llegaban a pegar a Vanessa, una de las veces que fui a su casa, entre y había un desagradable olor a ''Porro''. Vi a sus padres, esnifando cocaína, no se habían dado cuenta de mí presencia, escuche sollozar en el piso de arriba, subí, esperándome lo peor, y allí estaba la pobre Vanessa, de 14 años, con grandes moratones, sus propios padres, habían dado una paliza a su hija, sangre de su sangre…_

_Sin ni siquiera su consentimiento, la mordí, estaba en medio de la transformación, sus padres no habían ni subido para ver cómo estaba su hija, cuando oí sus malditas risotadas._

_No lo aguante más, y baje hacia abajo, estaban follando como conejos, entonces encendí la luz, porque solo tenían la luz de la pequeña pantalla de televisión, y se percataron de mi presencia._

_-¡¿QUE COÑO HACES AQUÍ?¡- Me chillo su padre, dándole a su esposa las ultimas estocadas._

_-¡MALDITA MIRONA! PERO NO TE QUEDES MIRANDO, ¡GUARA, MÁS QUE GUARRA!- Me grito su madre._

_Me acerque a ellos, y me quite la camisa, no me quería manchar de sangre._

_Su padre me miro con lujuria, y su esposa con celos._

_-¿Quieren saber que hago aquí?- Pregunte, se escucho un chillido de Vanessa, por el dolor de la transformación._

_Su madre miro hacia arriba de las escaleras._

_-Acabar con sus padres…- Dije apuntándoles con el dedo._

_Su madre me miro con horror, y su padre con confusión._

_-Pest… ¿I que nos vas a hacer? Solo eres una…Simple muchacha.- Se río su padre, su esposa, me miro con burla de arriba abajo._

_-¿Quieren ver que hace esta muchacha?- Me reí como una loca._

_Sin que ninguno de los 2 se lo esperase, me abalancé sobre la madre, y le rompí el cuello._

_Su padre chillo._

_-¡MALDITA, MALDITA!-Me chillo el marido, yendo hacia el cadáver y llorando._

_-¡Ah! ¿Ahora te salen los sentimientos a flote?- Le sonreí.- Haberlo pensado antes…Sr. Walter…- Me abalance sobre él, siguiendo el procedimiento que hice con su esposa._

Después del masacre, y de que Vanessa despertase de su transformación, quemamos la casa, cuando la quemamos, olía a drogas y porros.

Las 3, nos hicimos muy amigas, pero ellas, se fueron a ver mundo juntas, cada día nos llaman, diciéndonos sus aventuras, sus romances…

Pero, cada 2 años, se vienen con nosotros, y se quedan hasta que nos tenemos que mudar.

Después de eso, se van 2 años, y regresan cuando les decimos el destino. I este año, íbamos a quedarnos todos en Forks.

* * *

**Hola gente :D**

**Bueno, estoy aquí con una nueva historia ^^**

**No me fui (L) Espero que les guste eta historia, ahora mismo me pondré a escribir otros cap de otras historias.**

**Una cosa...**

**Se que me restraso mucho, sobre todo con Recuerdos & Promesas, pero es que no me viene la inspiración :S**

**Asi que, les pido que sean pacientes, pero en cuanto vuelva a pillar el ritmo de subir casi todos los 7 dias de la semana...**

**¡No les defraudare!**

**Un beso, y repito ¡PACIENCIA!**

**Melysa Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

El aire contaminado del Crepúsculo

_Capitulo 2._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y la familia de Isabella, y algún personaje por algún lado… aun que es crepúsculo pero al revés…Pero lo que les pasa a mis locos personajes, es mío…**

* * *

Entramos todos en casa, esperando la llamada de Vanessa o Irene, para confirmar que vendrían a Forks.

Jade, estaba comprobando todas las habitaciones, para intentar decorarlas a nuestro estilo.

Lían, estaba de un lado para otro.

Judith, mirando y observando todo el bosque.

Y Diego, estaba a mi lado, esperando impaciente la llamada de mis hermanas.

-¿Llamaran hoy?- Dijo ya estresado mi hermano.

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que eres un impaciente…-Le regañe.

Mi móvil, empezó a vibrar.

-¿Vane?- Dije impaciente.

-No, Irene.-

-¡Ireneeee!- Chille alegre.

Diego me mordió el cuello, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

-¡Déjame hablar!- Me sobe el cuello, y le pase el móvil.

-¡Hola, Irene!- Dijo muy alegre.

La verdad, yo creo que Diego, ve a Irene como más que una hermana…

Ya me entendéis…

-Buenos días, loco.-

-¿Cuando vendréis?-

-Pues…En 2 horas, máximo.-

-¡Vaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeee!-

-Un beso, adiós…_Diego_.- Le dijo sensualmente, antes de colgarle.

-¡Ohhh, SÍ!- Salto alegre Diego.

-¿Con que solo amigos, eh…?- Dije feliz.

Me miro, y se empezó a reír.

-Bueno, eso puede cambiar…- Yo me mordí el labio, intentando no reírme

-¡Qué fuerte!- Me empecé a reír.

-Bella, Diego, a vuestra habitación.- Dijo mamá, echándonos de nuestro amado comedor.

Me levante indignada.

-¿Qué porque? ¡Estamos en ÁMERCIA! ¡I los americanos, no nos dejamos pisar! Porque nosotros somos…Somos…Vampiros Americanos.- Dije haciendo un tonto discurso.

-¿Moraleja?- Pregunto Lían, bajando las escaleras a velocidad humana, y abrazando de la cintura a Jade.

-Pues que…- Dije apuntándole con el dedo, a lo que él, a lo que me miro con burla.- ¿Los Americanos…No…? ¡No nos dejamos…! ¡Pisar! ¡Eso!, ¡Los americanos no nos dejamos pisar!-

Jade rio, y miro a papa, el solo rodo los ojos y me miro.

-¿Has acabado ya, Bella?- Pregunto Jade.

Baje la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

-¿Sí?-

Jade miro la venta, se cruzo de brazos, y me miro de nuevo.

-Yo me encargo amor mío.- Mire a papa con miedo.

-Bella, en primer lugar…Eres nacida en España. En segundo lugar, tu, aun siendo, Americana, Española, Catalana **(N/A: Yo soy catalana (L) Wii! xD)** TÚ, Bella, no te dejas pisar, ni por un gigante.-

-Hombre, gracias papi.- Dije sonriéndole.

-Aun así, tienes que irte a la habitación.- Mire mal a mi mama.

-Vale…- Les sonreí.

Me fui a mi habitación, pasando por la de Judith. La abrí un poco, y la vi entretenida con sus cosas.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me tire a la cama, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y desee dormir.

Pero, como siempre, no pude.

Suspire y los abrí.

-Dios…Que vengan ya mis locas.- Murmure refiriéndome a mis amigas.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y me fui a tirarme a la cama.

-¡Bella!- Alguien se me tiro encima.

-Te hemos echado de menos, hermosa.-

-¡IRENE!- Dije cogiendo de los pelos a la rubia, para que me mirase.

-¡Mi gorra!- Dijo Irene, volviéndose a poner la gorra, y ordenándose, como pudo, la melena rubia.

Vanessa, nos miraba, sonriente.

-¿Y tú? ¿No me has echado de menos, Vane?- Dije haciendo un pucherito, mientras Irene se me abrazaba.

-Es que yo, soy tu novia, y ella la amante. Mientras este yo, ella en segundo plano.- Vanessa se rió.

-Lo que tú digas, Irene.- Me cogió, me abrazo y suspiro.- Hola Bells, te he echado de menos, chocho.-

* * *

**¡Hola hola!**

**Bff siento haber dejado esta historia hay toda abandonada, tenia este cap. desde hace mucho pero se lió con que no se podía subir (Me ponia ERROR) y pues ya se me olvido hay xD**

**Lo siento gente! :S**

**Un besico :D (K)**

**Melysa Cullen**


End file.
